User blog:Manofgod/Bernard Montgomery vs Douglas McArthur
NO INTRODUCTION NEEDED... Bernard Montgomery - The gentleman general who outwitted the Desert Fox! vs Douglass MacArthur - The American hero who pushed back the Empire of Japan! Who.... is.... DEADLIEST?! Bernard Montgomery Bernard Law Montgomery was an officer in the British Army. He was second lieutenant during the First World War and the commander of the British 8th Army during the Second World War. His most famous victory, at the battle of El Alamein (from which a certain resident user found inspiration in the creation of his username), turned the tide of the Second World War in favor of the Allied forces - the Allies had won no major victory previous to El Alamein and suffered no major defeat following El Alamein. Montgomery was a master of desert warfare and a strategic genius, employing an impressive defense against Erwin Rommel's Afrika Korps before launching a massive counterattack that removed Axis presence from North Africa and allowed the Allied invasion of Italy. After the war, Montgomery enjoyed the title 1st Viscount Montgomery of Alamein, and later died in 1976. Sidearm: Webley revolver * 455 Webley Mk II * 6-round cylinder double action revolver Rifle: Short Magazine Lee Enfield * .303 Mk VII SAA Ball * 10-round magazine, loaded with 5-round charger clips * 20–30 aimed shots per minute * 550 yd effective range, 3,000 yd maximum firing range SMG: Sten gun * 9mm Luger * 32-round detachable box magazine * 500–600 round/min Machine Gun: Bren machine gun * .303 British * 30-round detachable box magazine * 500–520 rounds/min * 600 yd effective range, 1,850 yd maximum firing range Explosives: PIAT * spring-launched anti tank weapon Douglass MacArthur Douglas MacArthur (26 January 1880 – 5 April 1964) was an American five-star general and Field Marshal of the Philippine Army. He was Chief of Staff of the United States Army during the 1930s and played a prominent role in the Pacific theater during World War II. He received the Medal of Honor for his service in the Philippines Campaign, which made him and his father Arthur MacArthur Jr. the first father and son to be awarded the medal. He was one of only five to rise to the rank of General of the Army in the US Army, and the only one conferred the rank of field marshal in the Philippine Army. Sidearm: Colt M1911 * .45 ACP * 7+1 round box magazine Rifle: M1 Garand * .30-06 Springfield * 8-round en bloc magazine * 40–50 aimed shots per minute * 500 yd effective range, unknown maximum firing range SMG: M1A1 Thompson SMG * .45 ACP * 30-round detachable box magazine * 450 round/min Machine Gun: Browning Automatic Rifle * .30-06 Springfield * 20-round detachable box magazine * 500–650 rounds/min * 100–1,500 yd effective range, 4,500–5,000 yd maximum firing range Explosives: M1A1 Bazooka * Man-portable recoilless anti-tank rocket launcher weapon X-Factors Monty vs MacArthy Tactics and Strategy 85-85 An interesting note about these two warrior's history in leading men is that they are opposites when it comes to success. Ol' Berny was a terrific strategist in his initial debut in the War (El Alamein Campaign) before not doing so well after (Market Garden). Mac on the other hand was a so-and-so average strategist during the the first year of the Pacific War (Japanese Invasion of the Philippines) before becoming one of the greatest later (Retaking of the Philippines). Experience 80-88 Ol' Berny had a colorful military career from the First World War, Irish Independence War to WW2 and to a little extent, the Palestinian Emergency. Mac fought first in the Mexican Revolution, the First World War, to his ascension to legend during the Pacific War and the Korean War. Montgomery obviously participated in more WW2 battles but Mac Arthur fought in more wars and longer too. Resources 70-90 Britain wasn't really doing well during the initial part of the War due to a combination of stubborness, obsoleteness and unpreparedness.There were also problems in weapons: for one they didn't make semi-automatics standard issue (they believe the revolver to be a gentleman's weapon), didn't develop machine guns until later of the war because they believe them to be gangster weapons, and their anti-tank weapons like the sticky bomb, PIAT and Boys rifle all... sucked. It wasn't until the Battle of Britain where the UK finally got its shit together and started its arms race (have to admit, their invention of the radar was crucial). The Americans on the other hand had no problems developing the best guns and vehicles around. They were using semi-automatic rifles while the rest where still using bolt-actions. They manufactured more machine guns in a month than Britain or Japan did in a year. Unlike Britain who had to use scraps for their weapons (like the Sten), America had no problems in quality of weapons. So there's no doubt that in this battle, MacArthur would be the better armed and better resourced warrior here. Quality of Troops 90-80 MacArthu's soldiers during the initial phase of the Japanese Invasion had lower-than-decent training with poor weapons and command structures. His troops did improve overtime during his Invasion of the Philippines after being given Infantry and Marine Divisions. Bernard Montgomery's British forces consisted of some of the best during his time. He has the Long Range Desert Group and the British SAS at his side. British soldiers had to endure the desert whcih takes tremendous physicality while MacArthur's men had trouble surviving the tropical jungles from malaria etc. Note * The battlefield will be a neutral small village. Battle will be 5 vs 5. * No personal biases plz. Battle The battle takes place in a small village somewhere in Mainland Southeast Asia, a land partitioned as colonies by the West. However, the Second World War was over and many Asians have petitioned for independence, and so it was time for these Westerners to pack up and leave. Bernard Montgomery was tasked to oversee the dismissal of British troops in the area, but soon he spotted a large alligator vehicle speeding through the area. Inside the vehicle was MacArthur and his men, who was trudging along the banks to get to the American side. The British forces there didn't recognize the vehicle and told them to halt. The vehicle didn't stop however, having not noticed the Brits. And when the Americans didn't comply, Bernard and the Brits complied to open fire. The bullets hit the vehicle and MacArthur and his troops came out with their guns. A British shot one of the Americans in the chest with his rifle. An American retaliated by emptying his grease gun on that Brit. Bernard Montgomery was busy providing covering fire with his revolver as his men stationed their Bren gun. But alas the Americans lighter BAR happened onto them and opened fire, killing one British soldier. He is soon cutdown by an enraged Brit with a sten. The Americans continued pouring fire with their semi-automatic Garands and grease guns, but the remaining Brits and their faster machine guns pinned him down. Unfortunately one of his soldiers was shot in the torso in the process. MacArthur and one of the last American soldiers loaded up a bazooka and fired at the Brits. As Bernard and the Brits tried to get away, the rocket blew off their cover and killed one of their own in a grisly explosion. Bernard not wanting to surrender yet, instructed his remaining men to pop off a PIAT at the Americans. Bernard provided covering fire with a machine gun that killed one of the incoming Americans. As MacArthur stood alone in this battle, Beranrd and the Brit grinned menacingly as they aimed their PIAT. And a loud boink was heard, and the warhead fell on the ground just inches from the Brit's feet. It exploded and killed both of them. Bernard Montgomery's hat fell on the ground smoking. And MacArthur can only sigh in relief as he limps away back to his vehicle. Expert's Opinion They are both equal tactician, but Douglas MacArthur's men are packing the better weapons that sealed the day. Category:Blog posts